Primo
| birth_place = Santurce, Puerto Rico | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Tampa, Florida | billed = San Juan, Puerto Rico | trainer = Carlos Colón Isaac Rosario | debut = 1999 | retired = }} Edwin "Eddie" Carlos Colón (December 21, 1982) is a Puerto Rican professional wrestler. He is currently signed by WWE, where he performs on the Smackdown brand wrestling under the ring name Primo and is one half the tag team The Shining Stars with his cousin Orlando Colón, who is competing under the ring name Epico. He is the son of Carlos Colón, Sr. and the younger brother of wrestlers Stacy and Carly Colón, better known as Carlito in WWE. He began wrestling in the World Wrestling Council, where he won the WWC Universal Heavyweight Championship five times, as well as numerous secondary titles. In 2007, Colón signed a developmental contract with WWE, being assigned to Florida Championship Wrestling. In this promotion he was teamed with Eric Pérez, forming a tag team known as The Puerto Rican Nightmares. On February 23, 2008, they became the first wrestlers to hold the FCW Florida Tag Team Championship. Upon being promoted to the main brand, he was teamed with his brother. Subsequently, The Colóns became the first team to hold the WWE Tag Team Championship and World Tag Team Championship at the same time, making them the first Unified WWE Tag Team Champions. Wrestling career World Wrestling Council (1999–2008) Colón debuted on 1999, wrestling in the Cruiserweight division. He won the first title on February 10, 2001, when he defeated Damian Steele for the WWC World Junior Heavyweight Championship. His feud with Steele continued for a month, during which time he would drop and recover the title on March 10, 2001. He feuded over the title for the six months losing and winning it once. By autumn, Colón was involved in a storyline involving Justin Sane, continuing a similar pattern. In early 2002, Colón was involved in a storyline with Rey Mysterio, Jr., who defeated Colón for the title on January 6, 2002. Mysterio held the title for two months before dropping it back on April 6, 2002, which marked Colón's final Junior Championship reign. Following a feud with Kid Kash, the belt was held up and Colón ascended to the Heavyweight division. Shortly after Carly Colón signed with WWE, a tournament was organized to determine the new champion. Colón was considered an early favorite and reached the final, but lost. Colón then entered a feud with El Diamante over the WWC Puerto Rico Heavyweight Championship. In late 2004, Colón was involved in a Battle Royal for the first contender's position. One week later on November 6, 2004, Colón defeated El Bronco and won the Universal Heavyweight Championship for the first time in his career. He then entered a feud with El Diamante, eventually dropping the title to him. In late 2006, Colón signed a developmental contract with WWE. On July 31, 2005, he formed a tag team with his father as part of the Funking Conservatory's television show, !Bang!, competing against Dory Funk, Jr. and Johnny Magnum. The team was victorious, winning the promotion's Television Tag Team Championship. Colón wrestled Christian at Aniversario 2007, the World Wrestling Council's anniversary event that took place in the José Miguel Agrelot Coliseum on July 13, 2007. The result of the match was a double count out disqualification. World Wrestling Entertainment (2008–present) On May 7, 2007 Colón had a closed door workout match before the Raw television tapings where he was evaluated by the personnel responsible for talent management. On May 8, 2007, Colón participated in a dark match before that night's SmackDown television tapings, where he defeated Shannon Moore. Florida Championship Wrestling (2008) On January 26, 2008, Colón made his Florida Championship Wrestling debut, defeating Shawn Osbourne. On February 23, Colón and Eric Perez, collectively known as The Puerto Rican Nightmares, defeated Steve Lewington and Heath Miller in a tournament final to become the inaugural FCW Florida Tag Team Champions. The team lost the title to Brad Allen and Nic Nemeth on March 23, 2008, before winning them back via disqualification on April 15, 2008. They lost the title to Drew McIntyre and Stu Sanders on May 6, 2008. On July 17, Colón and Perez reclaimed the title by defeating McIntyre and Sanders. On August 16, Colón and Perez lost the title to Nemeth and Gavin Spears. The Colóns (2008–2009) On August 18, 2008, Colón made his WWE debut on the Raw brand under the ring name "Primo Colón" and was involved in a backstage segment with the brand's general manager, Mike Adamle, talking about his dislike for his brother Carlito's attitude and how he was nothing like him. His in-ring wrestling debut on the Raw brand took place on August 25, 2008, when he defeated Charlie Haas, dressed as Carlito and named Charlito, in singles competition. After only one match on Raw, Colón was moved to the SmackDown brand where his animosity for his brother was dropped and they formed a tag team. On September 12, he debuted and teamed with his brother, Carlito, to defeat WWE Tag Team Champions Curt Hawkins and Zack Ryder in a non-title match. Two weeks later, both teams competed in a title rematch, with "The Colóns" winning to become Tag Team Champions. Subsequently, Carlito and Primo entered a feud with World Tag Team Champions John Morrison and The Miz. At WrestleMania XXV, The Colóns defeated Miz and Morrison in a tag team unification match, becoming the first team to hold the newly dubbed "Unified WWE Tag Team Championship". On April 6, 2009, they successfully defended their titles for the first time in a rematch. On April 15, both Primo and Carlito were drafted back to the Raw brand as part of the 2009 Supplemental Draft. They lost the championship at The Bash to the team of Edge and Chris Jericho, who were added to a standard tag team match between the Colóns and The Legacy (Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase) moments before the match started. Carlito and Primo invoked their rematch clause the next night on Raw, but were unsuccessful. On the July 6 episode of Raw, they lost again to Edge and Jericho, and afterwards Carlito attacked Primo leading to a feud between the two which ended after Carlito defeated Primo on the August 3 Raw. Primo then mainly featured on WWE Superstars. Heel Turn (2010-2011) On the May 2, 2010 edition of WWE Superstars, Primo turned heel when his brother Carlito stopped their match against each other and asked him to work as a team again and not listen to the fans. On the May 10 episode of Raw, Primo and Carlito attacked R-Truth for Ted DiBiase, who paid them straight after the attack. The team was split up once again due to Carlito being released from his contract on May 21. Primo would then wrestle mainly on WWE Superstars again. On the August 31 edition of WWE NXT, Primo was announced as one of the WWE Pros for the third season, with his NXT Rookie being AJ. Primo would show signs of a face turn when a romance angle started between him and AJ. On the November 23 edition of WWE NXT, AJ was eliminated from the competition. On the January 27, 2011 edition of WWE Superstars, Primo and Zack Ryder announced that they had formed a tag team and went on to defeat David Hart Smith and Yoshi Tatsu. They would call themselves DZP (Down with Zack and Primo) and defeat Smith and Tatsu in a rematch (as mentioned in Z! True Long Island Story). Primo and Ryder would then go on a losing streak before their team would slowly dissolve. On the April 11 episode of Raw, Primo fought the debuting Sin Cara in a losing effort. Los Matadores (2013-present) After a hiatus from the main WWE shows, the team of Primo and Epico returned under the new gimmick of Los Matadores. Primo now wrestles under the name of Diego while Epico wrestles as Fernando. After weeks of promotional vignettes being aired, they debuted on the September 30th edition of Monday Night Raw, defeating 3MB. On April 6, 2014 Los Matadores would face off against; The Usos, Rybaxel, and The Real Americans on the WrestleMania XXX preshow in a fatal four-way elimination match for the WWE Tag Team Championship. Los Matadores would be unsuccessful in their bid to become champions however, when they were eliminated first. On June 23 on WWE.com reported that Fernando was injured at a live event that past weekend. As a result, Diego and El Torito started a feud with Bo Dallas. at Battleground, Diego competed in a 19-man battle royal for the vacant WWE Intercontinental Championship but was eliminated by Ryback. Diego defeated Fandango on the July 28th edition of Raw (using the "Back Stabber" for the first time as Diego), while being accompanied to the ring by Slayers. on the September 9 edition of Main Event. Los Matadores faced the NXT Tag Team Champions The Ascension in a losing effort. Personal life Colón is the son of retired wrestler Carlos Colón, Sr. and the youngest of four siblings, including Carly Colón and Stacy Colón, both of whom have performed with Colón in the World Wrestling Council. A second sister, Melissa did not enter the wrestling business. Other members of Colón's family have also been involved in the World Wrestling Council, including his uncle José Colón and cousin Orlando Colón who have been involved in several angles within the company. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Backstabber'' (Double knee backbreaker) **Hammerlock Legsweep DDT *'Signature moves' **Diving leg drop **Dropkick, sometimes from the top rope or while springboarding **Hurricanrana **Russian legsweep **Stunner – Independent circuit *'Entrance themes' **"Cool" by Jim Johnston (September 12, 2008 – July 6, 2009, used while a part of The Colóns) **"Oh Puerto Rico" performed by Vinny and Ray with vocals by Marlyn Jiménez and composed by Jim Johnston (2009–2011) **"Barcode" by Jack Elliot feat. Lewis "The Gold Standard" Hotchin (November 17, 2011 - November 2, 2012) **"Enchanted Isle" by Jim Johnston (November 2, 2012 - June 14, 2013) **'"Olé Olé"' by Jim Johnston (September 30, 2013 – present) Championships and accomplishments *'!Bang! / Funking Conservatory' **!Bang! Television Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Carlos Colón *'Florida Championship Wrestling' **FCW Florida Tag Team Championship (3 times) – with Eric Pérez *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked him #'76' of the best 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2009 *'World Wrestling Council' **WWC Puerto Rico Heavyweight Championship (5 times) **WWC Universal Heavyweight Championship (5 times) **WWC World Junior Heavyweight Championship (5 times) **WWC World Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Carly Colón *'World Wrestling Entertainment' **World Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Carlito **WWE Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Carlito (1), with Epico (1) See also *Eddie Colón's event history *Eddie Colón's Image gallery External links * WWE.com Profile * Primo profile at CAGEMATCH.net Category:WWE Tag Team Champions Category:American wrestlers Category:Second Generation Wrestlers Category:!Bang! alumni Category:Florida Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Major League Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Council alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment current roster Category:1982 births Category:1999 debuts Category:Unified WWE Tag Team Champions Category:WWE World Tag Team Champions Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:Elimination Chamber Match alumni Category:Puerto Rican wrestlers Category:FCW Florida Tag Team Champions